Zane's Kokoro
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: A song-fic for Kagamine Rin's song "Kokoro" but subbed with Zane from Ninjago. I was really surprised to look this up, and have there not be one. (on any site even the internet.) So, I figured I should make one for the world. -(Vocaloid, Ninjago, and the cover picture (belongs to an awesome person on dA (KK52)) aren't mine!)-


Okay... Well... I said I would do a song-fic for "KOKORO" with Zane... Didn't I ..? xD YES. YES I DID. well Idk... Maybe I did. xD

* * *

_**THE FIRST MIRACLE WAS, THAT YOU WERE BORN, THE SECOND MIRACLE WAS, THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER**_

Zane's POV

_I am just a robot that was made_

I clicked on my just found "Memory" switch, and visions came flooding in. The first one was of a man with reddish brown hair who had just powered me on saying "Hello Zane". . .

_By a smart and Lonely scientist_

The next few were that of things we did together. . . He was all alone before he built me. . .

_You could say that his creation was_

He once called me

_a "Miracle" _

Miracle. . .

_Yet inside me there's a missing part_

I always felt just a bit off. . . Even when I didn't know _what _I am. . .

_Something that can't be made easily _

What's it called. . ?

_It's something that they call a heart_

Ah yes. . . The memories continued to pass by. . One we were outside, in the forest. . By a tree. . .

_A special program A few hundred years, passed in front of me_

Now. . .The memories had stopped. . . Tears flowing out of my eyes. . . Now thinking on my own of when I wasn't with him. . .

_Through out that time, I was all alone_

I didn't have anyone there for me. . . Everyone thought I was weird.

_The robot of miracle, began to wish_

Why couldn't I have been normal. . ? Or at least know. . ?

_And had one hope_

I just wished that I knew. . .

_Who was the man, That created me?_

Who?

_And why did he work, Until his dyeing day_

I looked around in this house that was ours. . . There was a monitor above the table where mine and the falcon's blueprint's lay. . .

_Just to invent, With his technology _

I pressed my hand to the monitor, that had a 'heart' on it.

_"KOKORO"_

It seemed like everything stopped for a moment, sped up again with the sound of my heart beat.

_A miracle Begins for me_

What's going on? . . ! I fell to my hands and knees. . .

_Working with enormas speed_

Ah. . . What is this. . ? . . !

_Why can't I, Stop all these Tears, From pouring out_

I was there on my knees and one hand, other hand gripped over my chest where my 'heart' is. Tears pouring out of my eyes. . ! What is this? . !

_And why am I, Shaking like this_

Ah . . ! My whole Body was trembling, still there on the floor gripping my chest. . .

_Ah. . . I feel my Heart Beat growing fast_

Eh. . . Could it be. . ?

_Could it be, my own, my own heart?_

I looked back up at the computer screen. . . The heart still on it. . . Memories began coming back again. . . But this time with different meaning . . .

_FUSHIGI KOKORO, KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_What is this feeling of Joy? Now I know! I know it!_

Ah. . . Those memories mean so much more know. . ! Now I know what it all means. . !

_FUSHIGI KOKORO, KOKORO FUSHIGI_

_What is this feeling of Grief? Now I know. . . I know it. . ._

_FUSHIGI KOKORO, KOKORO MUGEN_

Ah . . . Now that last memory. . . Means so much more. . . Now I know what it all means. . .

_Hiding from the feelings inside of me, ah Ah Ah!_

I was so close to understanding it. . . But not close enough. . . Now I know what it all means. . . All of it. . .

_Now beginning to understand, There's a reason why I was born, because being alone in this world, Must Be Sad_

_Ah yes that day, And that time, I see them all, Everything is clear on my mind_

_From now on those Memories, Live in my Heart..!_

It all makes sense. . . Sitting there on my knees, unable to get up, I smiled, knowing it all, how it would have felt. . . No. . . How it does feel, I'm feeling it all right now. . . The feeling of a heart. . .

_I can say now, Real sincere words_

Ah! Yes. !

_I'll sing to you forever. !_

Feeling weak, I sang out my last words. . . This is the end, But It's not like I'm sad. . .

"_Arigato, Arigato_

_You gave me life in this, beautiful, world!_

**_The first miracle was that you were born, _**

_Arigato, Arigato_

_And for the days that we went through together!_

**_The second Miracle was the time we spent together,_**

_Arigato, Arigato_

_You gave me everything that I always needed, And more!_

**_The third Miracle was, the message_**

_Arigato, Arigato_

_I'll sing to you forever!_

**_The fourth Miracle is not needed!_**

_Arigato, Arigato_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la laa. . ."_

_But the Miracle didn't last forever. . . _

_This Kokoro was far to big for the robot to withstand,_

_So he collapsed_

_Though however, in the very end,_

_Hehas a smile on his face, and did, truly did,_

**_Look like an _****_angel._**


End file.
